Chocolate Eyes
by FaxNiggyFan1134
Summary: What if The Flock didn't go find their parents? Takes place a little after MR1. Max sees a girl in trouble at midnight, what will happen to her? And how does she know Itex is evil? Is she a whitecoat... Or something else? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is right after MR1, but they didn't go find their parents. They go out and have some 'fun'. All rights to JP, who created Maximum Ride in the first place. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS. JP DOES. **

**P. S. (Sorry if it's OOC this is my first REAL FANFIC so please give me a break. Flames are welcome. Every writer needs criticism. Any review is awesome.). **

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

As we flew over the not-so-friendly town of Dublin, Ohio, I saw a girl by herself after midnight, in the cold air of November. When I looked closer, I saw her features; long, dark, matted brown hair, dim black-brown eyes, about 6'0, and being followed by huge guys with hoodies. That can't be good. She stopped at an alleyway and breathed deeply. The girl walked in the ally. A little area with a backpack( a cool shade of dark purple and black), a large black bag with clothes in it, and a twin bed lay on the ground. I looked back at Fang and opened my mouth, but cut me off with, "Not again."

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. This girl was in danger!

"I am going down there whenever you like it or not. You can't stop me," I whispered coldly. He doesn't control me! Plus, the girl has a home by herself. She looks about 15. Now that's just sad.

"If you're going, we are, too," Fang muttered warningly.

I sighed. Then I yelled,"Okay, Flock, going down near that ally," pointing where the girl went into.

"Are we getting something to eat? Great, because I'm starving to DEATH, here! Oooo, can we go to that Wendy's over there? I heard that they have new toys that are awesome! When can we get toys? Oh, remember Toy Heaven in New York? That was cool! Can we-" Nudge needs to learn to shut her mouth at important times. There was a God, because Iggy covered that talkative mouth of hers.

"Look, I'll be back in a sec, Fang's in charge."

"No, Ig's in charge. I'm coming with you." Guess who that is?

"Fang, stay here. I'll be fine on my own," I said, seething.

"Too bad, Max," Fang snapped back at me, walking with me towards the mysterious girl.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Just got inspiration by an idea... ****Anywho... GO CHICAGO BEARS AND MICHIGAN WOLVERINES!(For my favorite football teams...)**

**-AJB **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples. New chapter here. Kinda anxious about posting and that kind of thing. Now this chapter will be longer and even has action! Enjoy the awesomeness! JAMES PATTERSON OWNS MAXIMUM RIDE, EVEN THOUGH BOOKS 4-8(haven't read NEVERMORE yet... GRRRRRR) _SUCKED. _T for swearing. **

**MAY THE FLOCK BE WITH YOU!**

**Chapter 2**

**Mysterious Girl POV**

Hmm... Another day of fighting Erasers, finished. Lost one of my secret hideouts for the second time this week. It was after midnight, I was cold, sad, and an emotional wreak. Itex sent another round of clones of my family. I was already crying during the fight, so small tear stains marked my muddied-to-death face that I'd have to wash when I go to a bathroom. Good thing I got McDonald's to eat after the fight.

When I finally got to my other secret hideout near the city, I felt 3 presences behind me. Must be guys, because they look too muscular to be girls. Plus, they weren't talking loudly and stupidity. As I went into the fortunate area of space I found earlier this month, a hand grabs my mouth and a mammoth of a knife came across my throat. I tried screaming, but it was cut off. Kicking, punching, using everything I can to get away. No use at all.

"Well, well, well, lil' missy, you seem to be in a pickle. Let's go lay down, shall we?" the Leader, with the Rambo knife against my neck, drawls out, giving a throaty laugh. "You will never see the sunlight ever again, Sweetheart. Never! My pals and I will with finish you before anyone can save your worthless self. You will only see us laughing as you die in vain!"

Against my will, I shuddered. I can try and fight, but I'm too weak and tired now. I can't scare them off with my wings. I can hear their nasty, filthy thoughts going through their heads. Wait... Is there someone else out here, too?

"HEY! Get away from her!"

It was a girl and a guy around the age of 17. The girl has curly light brown hair with natural blonde streaks in it. A pink streak was on the right side of her hair. Tan skin, like she lived in California. Looks like she has an attitude. Chocolate brown eyes that are vaguely familiar. She has good clothes on, at least cleaner than mine. The guy with her has black hair to the side, almost black eyes that are deep brown, like my mother's, and black everything. Olive skin also like my mom's. Huh. Weird.

"What will you do? Hit me? Oh, I'm soo scared... NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you teens can beat me? You have no hope! Just forget it," the Leader states, loosing his grip on me and the knife.

Wrong move, bucko.

Right then and there, I gutted and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He groaned loudly, obviously not feeling too hot. I smirked.

"That's what you get, Motherfucker!" I roared, running torwards his buddies. The girl and guy were fighting them and were pretty good, surprisingly. I punched one of the idiots in the nose and broke it. Excellent. Oh, great, now I sound like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons. Going on...

The guy fell then crawled up a second later. I did a roundhouse kick on him and hit him in the gut. He fell, gasping for breathe. Geez, these guys are WEAK! Plus, they have **HUGE **stomachs.

That girl who spoke up earlier was kicking ass. Punching, kicking, all that type of stuff, used on one guy that has his wrist broken(Let's all say it now... OUCH!). Leader was battling the guy in all black. Seems like the 3 idiots don't know how to fight.

The Retarded Trio(they deserve a stupid name for their dumbass ways) ran, well, the Leader hoppled while the others ran, leaving behind a trail of blood and pee.

Wussies.

I turned torwards my saviors. I took a deep breath, and said,"Thank you. I thought I was dead meat for a second there. I owe you guys..."

"You don't owe us," the girl pointed out. "We wanted to help. Nothing like beating idiots to a pulp."

I grinned. I like this girl. Not afraid to remark the funny things in life.

"What are your names? I would ask you if you wanted to come to my house, but as you can see, I live here," I bluntly stated.

"My name is Max. The guy here is Nick," Max said, pointing out the guy in all black.

"My name's Lexi. Lexi Elizabeth Floon. I'm guessing you and your friend are on the run, too?" I questioned.

They looked at me in shock and panic. Geez, I thought, when do people ever learn?

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" I asked them, taking off my basketball sweatshirt.

"Yes..." Max answered uncertainly.

I looked around to check no one else is looking. All clear. I spread out my wings, 13 feet across, 3 feet tall. Black as my secondary feathers, and dark blue as my primary feathers, like a Steller's Jay's wings. Big and beautiful.

"I got these from the vicious people at a company called-"

"Itex..." Nick breathed.

Both of them looked at me in awe and shock. Max seemed a little bit on the happy side, though.

"We have something to show you, too," Max forced out, taking off her jacket. She nudged Nick, who mumbled something about bossy leaders. I knitted my eyebrows, confuzzled. What were they doing?

"Okay...?" I said, confused and sitting down on my bed.

They both nodded and opened... WINGS! Max had beautiful brown and white speckled wings, defiantly better than mine. Nick had huge, dark black wings that were almost too hard to see. Then I realized that they're Avian Amerians, too! And standing in front of me are not strangers, but the leader and second-in-command of The Flock; the Infamous Maximum Ride and Fang.

**Chapter 2 everyone! Couldn't wait to post this chapter, so here it is. Next post for 6 reviews(mine not included). CRITICISM NEEDED! **

**-AJB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here! The amount of reviews are VERY surprising! I hope you guys are enjoying my story here, because let's just say some Fanfictions are probably OOC(more than most, anyway.) and are very suckish(like mine.). Gosh, I have no faith in myself. Isn't that GREAT... Marching on, I have the name Lexi for the new character because my friend LEXI is obsessed with Maximum Ride(Don't forget the Hunger Games!) and recently read NEVERMORE. I HAVE JUST READ IT and it was AWESOMENESS. The ending was... just SAD! No more MR... I OFFICIALY DO NOT LIKE JAMES PATTERSON RIGHT NOW I AM PISSED OFF. On with the chapter... I almost FORGOT! I kidnapped Max and Fang. And I got to hurt DYLAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm getting crazier by the MINUTE! CRAPPERS!**

**Disclaimer: If I was James Patterson, I would have made Max and Fang get together before the end of TAE. And keep on going forever. I NO OWN. JP OWN. I wouldn't be on here if I WAS James Patterson. So HA.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

Lexi looked astonished and amazed. I think she knows who we really are now...

"I do know who you guys are... The infamous Maximum Ride, leader of The Flock, and Fang, second-in-command. Oh, wow, I'd never thought to see the day where I would see you guys. Oh god, I must be **DREAMING**!" Lexi rambled, unsure of what to do.

I gave a look to Fang, silently saying to tell her to share her story, since she obviously knows ours.

"So how do you have wings? How do you know about us?" Fang asked, a smidgen of curiosity leaking from his eyes (I'm quite the poet, aren't I?).

"Let me answer with another question; Who **DOESN'T** know you? Itex and most of its creations know about you. Thankfully, some of us got out, thanks to your Flock, yourself and out smarting those retarded whitecoats, or 'scientists' as they call themselves," Lexi said, still in awe. Also avoiding our first question.

"So what you're saying is that after we bailed out a bunch of mutants, other mutants from other Itex branches formed plans of escaping and you were one of them?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Lexi bluntly stated. She had a big grin on her face, thankfully not in the creepy way.

"Can you answer our first question?" Fang asked. Great, Fang. Straight to the point.

Lexi looked down, her brown-black chocolate eyes full of pain... Wait. Why does she look like Fang? Is she his sister or something? Anyway, I can tell that Lexi was holding back tears. Her face was emotionless, but the forming tears in her eyes proved differently.

"I... I'll tell you guys later. It's a very long story that will probably take 2 hours, give or take. So what are you guys doing in Ohio, of all places? This is a dump and a failure of a state." Lexi said, changing the subject.

"No," I said. "You are going to tell us now. We don't know if we can trust you yet."

"I don't want to tell my horrid story twice," Lexi spat. "It is something no one wants to hear. It's worse than growing up in a cage."

"You have no choice, Lexi. So, enlighten us on your, 'worse than growing up in a cage,' experience," I growled. NOTHING is worse than growing up in a cage. I shivered, remembering all the needles, tests and little food.

"Fine," Lexi snapped. "Might as well have my life ruin yours."

"What do you mean, 'Ruin my life?' If you are with Itex, you are going to be fed to the rats around you," I stated.

"No! Not THEM! I am DIGUSTED and MAD at those idiots! They frickin' killed ALL of my family I had INFRONT OF ME! BEING HELPLESS AND WATCHING MY ONLY FAMILY DIE, WHILE THEY ALL SAY THAT THEY WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME AND TO BE SAFE!"

My mouth was wide open. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Fang did.

"What exactly happened?"

Just not the right thing.

**(I was going to stop short here as a cliffhanger, but I still owe you guys about the timing of this chapter. So THERE! Heh heh.)**

"What the Hell is wrong with you people? Do you have no respect for others?!" Lexi yelled, no doubt waking up the neighbors.

She was turning a greenish color, which was NOT good. The Flock and I have seen The Hulk a couple of times(minus Angel and Gazzy- they don't need to see this kind of stuff), and it isn't PRETTY.

I was still in shock, while her skin turned a light shade of green. Huffing, puffing, ranting and pissed, Lexi calmed herself down. Only thing that remained is that she had her voice in a bitter tone.

"Look, why don't we all ignore that conversation? I promise that I'll tell you everything once I've officially met everyone in The Flock. Seems to me that I haven't met the rest of The Flock yet," Lexi said, changing the subject.

I was now internally having a battle if I SHOULD bring this girl with us to The Flock, or should I just fight her since she might be a traitor. For some reason, my Voice already knew the answer.

**Think hard, Max; does she look and sound like a traitor? Think about this and you'll know your answer. **

_Wow, great advise, Voice! You have finally learned the basics of English. _I said sarcastically.

**Trust your gut. **

_I already do, numskull. If you actually LIVE in my head, you would actually know. _

**_..._**

"Okay. The rules for coming with us; one, no dilly dally. Two, tell us who you really are. And three, tell us your full story. Got it? Good," I ordered, going back towards The Flock. They checked into a small, old hotel while we were gone. Fang and Lexi followed me, silent and surprisingly similar. I thought back to a long time ago, a faint memory of a dark-haired girl who was in chains. Back at The School, when Angel was taken. I shivered, not wanting to remember Angel's tear-stained face as she was kidnapped by Erasers.

"Max?"

I saw Angel, so small and innocent, holding her pink PJs(we finally had enough money to buy other clothes) in her hands. I smiled softly, rubbing her back. She looked confused, yet so darn CUTE.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Who is that pretty girl?"

I heard Lexi mumble something like, "I'm not pretty or beautiful. I never will be," under her breath, so I gave her a puzzled look.

"That's Lexi. She has wings, like us. It seems that she still has to tell us her story though," I said suspiciously.

Lexi's face wavered into a mix of emotions; sadness, anger, and most of all, love. Hmm. Seems like she actually cares for others... But who?

"I... Let's just say that there was a normal family called the Floons. They had 2 kids; Lexi and her older brother by 5 years, Robert, or Bobby for short. The mother and father were Marisa and Scott Floon, married for 22 years. They had an okay life, being themselves and not letting pricks and cowards rule their life. Then one day, a bad person called a whitecoat came and kidnapped the family, including their family in Illinois and Michigan. The whitecoats took them to Arizona, near Death Valley. Correct name for the area," Lexi spat, sitting down on the couch(We were in the room The Flock got for us when we were gone. It's a big room for 4 people, and there is 2 couches).

Lexi continued, "Long-story short, the family was killed except for youngest; Lexi, only 12 years old. Stole her innocence and her family, leaving her with wings, a broken heart, nightmares, and 1 big, empty-feeling house with memories and pictures all over it. This is my story."

* * *

**Sadness is an emotional, yet so inspiring thing to use for writing. It is to me, anyway. I'll try to post as often as I can, busy with first few weeks of school and homework. Bears did okay, 1-1 streak so far. Michigan is good, 2-1 streak so far. So sorry for the late update. Basketball takes up weekend time, plus my bro and I have the new Borderlands 2 game(SUCK ON THAT, SUCKERS! Sorry I HAD to let that out), so I'll update probably this Friday or next Friday. Depends on what happens.****Hoped you guys liked it!(GO BEARS AND MICHIGAN!)**

**Max-Where are we? In Crazy Town?**

**Iggy-No, Max, we are in a girl's Fanfiction who's obsessed with your books. **

**Max-WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY NAME?!**

**Fang-*shrugs* You chose it. **

**Max-I HATE YOU FANG NOLASTNAME!**

**Fang-No, you don't, you love me thhhiisss much! *holds arms out wide***

**Max-GRRR!**

**AJB-Wow, Max, wow. Way to be immature. **

**Max-Shut up, YOU! You stole us here in the first place. **

**AJB-Deal with it. I forgot, I stole Iggy too. Now there are 2 SEXIST PEOPLE IN THE ROOM(MOI AND IGGY)**

**Fang-Well, this is going to be interesting. **

**-AJB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps. Back with a new chapter and in an annoyed mood. I'm sick and tired of it. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Here is the next chapter for Chocolate Eyes! OH I ALMOST FORGOT! Iggy got Fang mad when Iggy said a little silly word...**

**Max-Who are you, anyway? I can already tell that you are a fan of my books-**

**AJB-Of course I am! Why wouldn't I like your AWESOME books? Also, I am NOT gonna say my real name on here; always AJB!**

**Max-Fine. But why did you only take the oldest 3 of The Flock?**

**AJB-Oh, I don't know, because I have a dirty mind? No, it's because this story has BAD language! **

**Max-*reads story so far* WHAT! I DO NOT WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS STORY!**

**Iggy-*reads story so far* COOL! We actually get SOME action! Way to go, AJB! **

**Fang-*reads story so far and shrugs***

**AJB-Is he gonna ever talk soon? 'Cause I got something for him to say...**

**Iggy-And what is that, my DEER friend?**

**AJB-Really, I have heard that joke 1 too many times already. (*Iggy pouts*)So on with what I was going to say was... (DRUMROLL PLEASE!)... FANG HAS TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM FUNNY EVIL RIGHT NOW MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Max-Funny Evil? There are DIFFERENT KINDS of EVIL?! What the heck!**

**Iggy-Come on Fangy-poo... We are waiting for YOU...**

**Fang-*gives Iggy 'the bird'***

**Iggy-MAX! FANGY GAVE ME THE BIRRRD!**

**Max-Shut up, Iggy. Fang, stop being all silent and childish. I believe this "AJB" just wants to play around with us.**

**AJB-HEY! I JUST WANT TO HAVE A GOOD MAXIMUM RIDE FANFIC HERE! Plus, if Fang doesn't do this, we ALL don't get cookies, excluding MYSELF!**

**Max-COME ON, FANG!**

**Fang-Ugh. Fine. AJB doesn't own us. James does. There.**

**Iggy-Darn Fang, you are so WHIPPED! Heh heh heh heh heh.**

**Fang-*lunges for Iggy and beats him up***

**Iggy-*sniffling from pain* WHY ME?!**

**AJB-'Cause you're you. On that happy note, virtual cookies and love go out to people who review, people who follow me, and people who add me as a favorite. It let's me know that there ARE people reading this and maybe liking it. Thanks to gigglesandbooks, darknite47, Prettycoco12, gummybearsofawesomeness, MaximumRideFanFiction, and Kay Skie. Don't forget to read, "A Cinderella story Maximum ride style," by gigglesandbooks, and MaximumRideFanFiction's new stories, "Maximum Ride Character Theme Songs," and "The Infection." And Kay Skie's, "Be My Escape." They're REALLY GOOD! They are in my favorites section, along with the authors. Plus ALL the authors said here today! THEY DESERVE YOUR REVIEWS! On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Lexi POV**

I still can't believe I spit that out so fast. I think the only reason I did that is because I felt like I can trust The Flock. What? I don't know if I should trust anyone anymore. Ever since that unexplainable amount of pain I was put through, I was never the same. Being alone with yourself for 2 years makes you a horrible wreak either way. After I said what I (regrettably) had to say, I went to the bathroom to clean up. No need to make a mess in their hotel room. As I was washing my face, I heard a knock at the door.

"What d'you want now, Max?"

"It's Angel," An angelic voice said.

I stopped washing my face. Why would the youngest of The Flock want to talk to a failure like me?

"Look Lexi, what happened to your family wasn't your fault. Itex made all of this happen. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

I started to bawl and fall down to the ground. It was all too much. My mom and I used to listen to a song called, "Stronger/What Doesn't Kill You" by Kelly Clarkson. Music has always been apart of my life since I was a baby. I may not have a good voice, but I have a passion for music; being inspired to do greater things. Rather risk it than sit on my biscuit(**A/N I got this from my SSS teacher)**. Angel came in and hugged me. How can someone so small and young be so brave? I guess it's Max's influence. She is the best leader history has ever seen. Trust, me, I have learned about history, and Max is FOR SURE the best. As I cried to my heart's desire, Angel comforted me, whispering things like, "Shhh, shh, it'll be okay. We can help you. No one left behind, okay? Shhh, shhh," and stroking my dirtied-up hair. I stopped crying and just sniffled a bit. I was remembering times when I was with my family, truly happy and smiling like there was nothing wrong. That was true at the time. Bobby playing Halo and Rayman Origins with me, Mom making me look pretty, and Daddy and I joking around and watching Football, just like old times. These all made me smile, and remember a song I listened to a while ago. It's called, "Wish You Were Here," by Avril Lavigne. Then I realized THE WHOLE FLOCK WAS WATCHING ME CRY. Oh goodie, more judgement from others. Isn't that a pick-me-upper.

"Hey, we aren't going to judge you, Lexi," Max said, sitting down in front of me. My guess is she was told what I was thinking from Angel. She stroked my cheek, like Mom used to do whenever I was upset. I leaned into her touch, feeling like a little kid. I don't mind, though. Being a little kid is better than being a teenager, at least in my case. Probably Max's, too.

"We can help you. The reason why we were so cold at first was because we were on guard, so we wouldn't get captured by Itex again. How about we get your stuff and stay with us, okay? I don't want someone like you alone out there," Max reasoned with me. I nodded and looked at the ground, to scared to use my voice in case it was hoarse, plus my eyes were stinging.

Max stood up, and started to make orders. "Okay. Fang, you and Iggy go get her stuff. Nudge and Angel, you guys get a space for Lexi to sleep; she's going to be staying for the night. Gazzy, you and I are going to get something to eat. Everyone know what to do?" Everyone but me nodded. Max looked at me again and said this; "Lexi, we want to help you. You have obviously been through many things in the past, and I believe you deserve to have others be there for you instead of being by yourself. Welcome to The Flock, Lexi Elizabeth Floon." Then she and Gazzy went to go get some food.

Fang and Iggy nodded at me, then went on their way to get my stuff. Nudge started going on how this is going on to be cool, now that they have an 8th member, and went on about sparkley unicorns and how cute they are, then went on about something else. Angel smiled at me and grabbed my hand, as I stood up. I gave her a small, watery smile. Looks like I found new friends after all.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good? Needs more skill? Don't be afraid to tell me! I also LOVE criticism! GO MICHIGAN WOLVERINES AND CHICAGO BEARS! Sorry for such a short chapter. Been busy.**

**-AJB**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am BACK! Thanks for all the support. Okay, I was watching The Vice Presidential Debate, and I was laughing at Joe Biden the whole time. Ryan was KICKING HIS ASS! Biden was laughing for some stupid reason(I personally think he's an idiot. What was the first clue? The laughter), and he lies most of the time. I've searched the Internet for his facts, but their are NONE. NADA. Don't forget The Presidential Debate from a few weeks ago. Barack(Or "Barry," which is just for, "friends." GET A REAL LIFE, YOU LIAR!) Obama didn't do so hot. Plus, the 2nd Presidential Debate was a tie, really. GOING ON, I had Max, Fang, and Iggy go to sleep. What? You think they did it naturally? Nope. I just fazed them with my awesome online powers. **

**Disclaimer- Yo no propia. (I no own.) ¡Adíos! (Goodbye!) ¡YO SOY NO JP! (I AM NO JP!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV**

Well, that was surprising. And I thought we were the only bird-kids who break out on our own. I guess the kids from Itex weren't the only ones there, plus they helped thr others in the process. Mutants:1. Whitecoats:-1. Beat that, Itex!

"Max, are we going to Chick-fli-la or McDonald's?" The Gasman asked.

"We're getting Nudge's favorite tonight, so it's Chick-fli-la, buddy," I said, walking out of the small hotel and into the slightly damp streets of Dublin.

I still kept thinking of something unusual about Lexi, but it's very tiny. Her breaking down wasn't your ordinary, everyday event. Angel even sent me what she was thinking of at the time. Lexi had what we've dreamt of, a REAL family, but that family was killed, right in front of her innocent eyes. She was only 12 years old, for Pete's sake(Okay, who's Pete and why did I say that in the first place?)! Lexi could barely hang on to herself after their deaths. Seems to me like she tried to fight for them, but never had enough strength. That personally makes me furious.

4-5 blocks later, we were at Chick-fli-la, ready to order. There wasn't much of a line, since, you know, it's near 12 AM. Obviously.

"Next!" The cashier called.

"Okay," I said. "We will have 6 Deluxe Chicken Sandwiches, 3 Chargrilled Chicken Club Sandwiches, 3 Nuggets and 2 Chick-n-Stripes. For drinks, we'll have 3 waters, 2 Dr. Peppers and 4 Cokes. We'll get 5 Chocolate Milkshakes, 2 Vanilla Milkshakes, 1 Strawberry Milkshake, 2 Fudge Brownies and 2 Chocolate Chunk Cookies."

"Ummm... Uh... What would you like for your sides, Miss? Are you sure you and your friend here will be able to eat all of this food?" The cashier said nervously, swaying her body side-to-side.

I faked a smile. "No, we have friends waiting somewhere else. So let's get 4 Chicken Soups, 5 Fruit Cups, 2 Salads and 3 Waffle Potato Fries. That will be all, thanks."

"Oh... Umm... Okay. Your food will be ready in 5-7 minutes. The total is $97.42."

I gave her the Max Ride card, took it back, and then sat in an empty seat next to Gazzy.

"Gosh, it's been a long day..." Gazzy exaggerated.

"We've had longer, sweetie. This is one of the better days," I stated, tapping my feet. I can't help but feel a little wary of the situation. How could anyone survive on their own, just out of The School? Lexi must have had help from outside. But who?

* * *

**Lexi POV**

Well, the hotel room has quite the amount of space. Once the guys came back with my stuff (A black backpack with purple swirls and a nice-sized duffel bag), I thanked them and went to work on my little space. So the arrangements were this; Angel and Gazzy on 1 bed, Iggy and Nudge on the other, Max and Fang on the chairs and me on the couch. I'm used to small spaces, thanks to all that time in the School. It's hard NOT to shudder while thinking about that place. No matter what the others might say, I know I'm different from them too. I'm always going to be that way with any species. I had everything taken away from me; my freedom, my family, and now my sanity.

The others don't know this yet, but I gained a power that whenever I get furious, I turn into a she-Hulk. Now, I'm not as big as the Hulk, but I grow 5 inches taller and get mini-biceps. I turn a light-dark green, like the grass in the spring, skin color wise. I have learned to control this... THING inside for about a year now. Unlike Bruce Banner, I have no one to help me with my problem. He's lucky in a way; I have wings, a beast inside me, a mind-reader, a tomboy, and a girl without any friends. And most importantly, family.

It still hurts to remember that just 3 years ago, I was waking up in my house, with my mamasita(mom), Daddy, and big brother, Bobby, like I always did. An old friend of mine, Lauren Shelby, died from brain cancer in 2nd grade. That year was crazy.

I had a seizure in the middle of a special reading class(I was never an ordinary girl, ya know) because I was so scared of my teacher. She was yelling and I didn't understand what she was trying to teach me. Others heard this, but went on like usual. I blacked out, not knowing what had happened. After I woke, I was in a wheelchair, confused and asking what happened. I saw the other kids making faces at me, looking at me what I later on known as pity and grossed out. My mom was there, and told me flatly that I had yet another seizure. See, I have Epilepsy, a common yet very unknown to people. My first seizure was in an airport, before I came to Ohio. My mom, brother, and myself were going to Chicago to see my grandfather, who was a bit sick. He wasn't doing so great. As I went down the escalator, I felt dizzy, but thought nothing of it. What? I was only 4 1/2, for Christ's sake! What was I supposed to do? Whine to mama? How about NO, thankyouverymuch. So, I go on and walk with my mom, right? Wrong. I stand behind my family, watching my bro going to the luggage line and my mom to the check out line. Out of the blue, I felt nothing. Couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, no nothin'. Guess what? I blacked out for 5 minutes, falling on the cement ground full-force with my nose. I then started to hold my breath, clutching my arms(mostly my right) to my small chest. Bobby thought I was dead or dying, my mom thought of nothing, and the people around the airport closed in on me and my family, to see if I was okay. There was only one guy I still remember to this day. He was the only rational one to call an ambulance.

To this day, I remember my childhood as clear as day; every girl ignoring me, only a few guys as my friends up until 5th grade, when I finally didn't give a fuck about all those selfish bitches who disliked me because I was naturally tall, gained attention from guys(which I could careless about. I only liked the guys who were my friends because they didn't mind me, and opened up to me once they got to know me) and loved what they hated and hated what they loved. I love guy stuff; gaming, football, basketball, anything like that and I'm all in for it. Girly stuff, like shopping, I hate. All the trying on clothes, the different sizes, I could leave THAT to them. More or less, we didn't like each other. Especially the supposedly "popular" group of girls. They made my life a living Hell at school. I never want anyone, ANYONE, to have felt what I felt all those years ago. It seemed like the only friend I had was Bobby. He and I used to play Halo ALL the time because it's THAT good. No, it's not good, but PERFECTION, dammit!

Anyway, I smell fried chicken. Mmmm... MEAT... So hungry... I'm still wiped from all the fighting I did today. Thank God it's Saturday. I don't have any homework. Since I still want an education, I go to school at Jerome Celtic High School **(A/N Looked it up in Dublin. I like to research)**, near where I live. I'm a freshman, so it's kinda easy. Like I already have enough to worry about.

"Hey! We got some chow here!"

Seems that foods here. Even after McDonald's, I'm still starving. Mmmm... It smells like Culver's...

"Oh please God, tell me I'm NOT dreaming. This food is AWESOME!" I said, munching through the deliciousness. If only I can change the words to Depeche Mode's, "Just Can't Get Enough," to other food-like things, that would be cool.

Angel giggled as I thought this and chomped down on my 2nd Deluxe Chicken Sandwich, along with my chocolate milkshake and Coke. I just can't get enough, I just can't enough, I just can't seem to get enough ah. Whoops. That's apart of that song I mentioned earlier. And here I go again, talking to no one at all.

Now Angel couldn't contain herself as she burst out laughing as I just smirked a bit. It's good to make others laugh. I may have crappy jokes, but I used to be really excited all the time, giddy from my own happiness.

I then explained what Angel was laughing at. The rest of The Flock either laughed so much that their lungs hurt(Max, Iggy and Nudge), chuckled(Fang), looked confused(Gazzy) or kept on laughing(Angel). It was hilarious.

And just to leave you people reading this hanging, I'll only leave you with this; Happiness doesn't last very long.

* * *

**And there you have it! The 5th chapter is now in place. Now, my pretties, will you read and review for please? I'll try to get the next chapter up in about 8 days at the least, 11 at the most. Also, I'm gonna try to make all of my next chapters as long as this one. No promises. I REALLY need to improve on updating though. Plus, I'm going to make it mostly Lexi's POV for the rest of the story. Don't get your panties in a wad. You'll see the other POV's too. ¡Hasta luego! Go Chicago Bears and Michigan Wolverines! Both of these teams ROCK(For the people who could careless, TOUGH. Deal with my AWESOMENESS!)! MAY THE FLOCK BE WITH YOU!**

**-AJB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I just want to make some things clear here; Firstly, this story was an idea I had over the summer about The Flock finding another Avian American. I used myself at first, but changed the name to make sure no one knew my identity on FF. Lexi is a friend of mine who's obsessed with The Hunger Games and Maximum Ride. Elizabeth is my best friend's sister, and Floon is a name I created to make the initials LEF. But since I trust most of you, my name is actually Allison. Justina is my middle name. I'm not telling my last name though. Lexi's personality is actually my own. I do have seizures too. The stories about people not liking me because I'm tall and boyish are true. Plus, people didn't like me because I love the Michigan Wolverines and Chicago Bears. They teased me about it, since I was in kindergarden. Even the adults were in it too! I was open when I was little, but after learning I have Epilepsy and was different changed me to have a shy, lonely and snappy additude. I'm in 8th grade now, and it seems I'm back to where I was before. After so many years of being a loner, I still like being alone, even with good friends like mine. I'm lucky enough to even HAVE friends. People just never liked me, because of stupid reasons. Just wanted to point that out. Also, the Epilepsy stories are all true. I broke my nose by landing face-flat on the cement ground. I was out for 5 minutes straight. That's when I was 4 1/2. I was 6 when my school seizure happened. Plus, with my writings, I speak from the heart. Whenever somebody gets hurt, even in a BOOK that may or may not be real, I get PISSED OFF. Like GET OUT OF MY WAY OR FACE MY FURY kind of pissed off. Anyway, I had to say that. On Friday I'll work on Chocolate Eyes, but post it on Sunday at the latest. Bye peoples who read my story. For those of you who don't review, I respect that. I may encourage reviews, but I don't want to force it on anyone. Even I don't review all the time. Nobody can review every single FF story. ¡Adíos!**

**-AJB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Was busy with a trip. Guess who's saying the Disclaimer this time?**

**Iggy-YAY I GOTZ MY DIZCLAIMERZ. THIZ IZ COOLIOZ. HEHEHEH- OW!**

**Fang-Shut up, Ig. (Fang hit Iggy in the shoulder)**

**Max-You got that right. **

**AJB(for now on, I'm making it Me after this)-*unladylike snort* You guys are very amusing to watch. Especially Max. Don't worry, my awesome writing powers are protecting the other members of The Flock. But, no matter what, everybody has something on their minds. Like mine. I'm thinking about how late I stay up. I am NOT a normal child. Or teen. Whatever(Have any of you people out there see other authors use Whatevs instead of Whatever? That annoys me to no end). Going on... Iggy... It's your time to SHINE! *applause***

**Iggy-Allison doesn't own Max, Fang or myself. She does own Lexi*laughs*(Me-NOT IN THAT WAY DANG IT!), and she has long author notes. **

**Me-*enraged* IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU IDIOT! DO I NEED TO GET THE BUCKET OUT?!**

**Iggy-Why do you need a bucket?**

**Max&Fang-*Silently cracking up***

**Me-Why, because you're PIG obviously! Can you get more obnoxious than THAT?! Seriously Dude, you have a BRAIN inside your head. Use it. *bursts out laughing***

**Max-How do you know he's a pig? He could easily be a cow too.**

**Iggy-HEY! That isn't fair, Maxi-poo!**

**Max-*glaring at Iggy* Well EXCUSE ME for telling the truth!**

**Me-*signs happily***

**Fang-Why are you so happy?**

**Me-You guys are fun to be around! It's kinda obvious, ya know.**

**Fang-...**

**Me-I can be as silent as you when I wanna be.**

**Fang-So?**

**Me-So, one of the only reasons why I talk too much sometimes is because of my mom's influence. She's a naturally at talking and socializing when she wants to be. I'd rather watch others. Let's just say that I'd be a horrible spokesperson. And announcer. And speaker.**

**Fang-...**

**Me-...**

**Iggy-But _MAX_, I don't wanna wear a dress!**

**Max-Tough luck, buddy. Deal with it!**

**Me-*depressing sigh* Then again, all of you DO act like children.**

**Max&Fang&Iggy-_HEY_!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Lexi POV**

After scarfing down the large amount of food I have had in the last week, I took a 10 minute shower, got into my PJs and went to bed. I had my Michigan Snuggie on, along with my Chicago Bears Fleece. Since it was excruciatingly cold, I got my long, mostly-black-and-silver PJs on. Man, I'm glad that I scouted yesterday. If I hadn't, then I would have never met up with The Flock. Then again, when has luck ever been on my side? Oh yeah, it's that old cursed number of mine that love to hate and hate to love;

11.

Here comes yet another back story. Aren't I just _lovely_?

Going on with more _important_ things, I always was connected to 11. My birthday. 11/11. At 11:11. On football games, at times, and basically anything. It's my "sacred" number, so to speak. One time, I actually thought it was a blessing and a curse. All of the confusion of being myself and just having my family as "friends" wore me out of my mind.

Sigh. Sometimes I believe I'm actually going wacko 'cause of my lack of sanity. Then again, I DID lose my mind when my family died. Never thought I'd have to cope _on my own_, without my family. Those whitecoats will pay. Their "precious" clones (notice the emphasis on precious) keep getting mercifully beat up by my... THING, so to speak. Because of them, the whitecoats, the Erasers, the people who take part in my misery, are going to pay. With what, you say? Their puny LIVES, that's what they're going to pay with. First, Erasers, then the whitecoats, and the people who support Itex with no doubt. Can you tell how psychotic I am by how fast I change subjects?

"Are you alright now, Lexi?" Max asked, concern clear on her face.

"Yeah. Just getting settled here," I said, sighing. "Have you ever felt like... Like you are crazy? Literally?"

Max chewed her lip. "At times, I think that Fang will put me in the funny farm soon- And don't give smirk at me."

I tried to stop it, but I just laughed a bit and smirked. Max blushed. I then smirked even bigger. She definitely has feelings for Fang. Yet she doesn't know, or is just denies it. The way I can tell? Most of the time, best friends become lovers. That brother-sister thing is just bullshit. Talk about awkward.

"Going on," Max went on, "Ever since New York, there's been a voice in my head; The Voice, for a nickname. I have had many brain attacks, or a 'Max Attack,'"

Looking closely at her, I then whispered in her ear: "You have them too?"

My voice seemed small, fragile; Like I was 4 1/2 again. I was shell-shocked. I got my Voice when I first got out of Itex's hands with a few friends I made there. And you know what? I almost cracked my head while flying. It's one of those things in life that you can't ever forget. Like how the Holocaust is to the Jews who went through concentration camps. Unforgettable.

Max blinked at me, and said this: "How is this possible? When did you get it? Were you alone?"

"To answer your questions, you have to answer some of my own. What does yours sound like? Do they make you feel like you're going to expire? Are they almost unbearable?"

Unsurprisingly, Max narrowed her eyes. "And why should I answer them?"

"Because," I said. "I don't know if I can fully trust you guys yet. Itex has made many clones of my family that are part-Eraser. No doubt that they would put a fake Flock to mock and kidnap me for 4th God forsaken time. If you are a clone, go ahead and show who you really are. I'm sick and tired of being showed a dream-like life that I dearly want. I already knew I'm too different from everyone else to be accepted anywhere. So show me who you guys really are. Take me to Itex and let me die already.'"

I was glaring at her. I can tell when there are things that are too dream-like; the naiveness and the stubbornness of being with The Flock has past. And now it's time for the cold, hard truth.

"How can you say that, Lexi?! You know you can trust us. We wouldn't go and lie about anything. Plus we are NOT clones. Don't presume right away. Never think of death again. Your just giving up if you think that. And no one here is a clone. If we were, I'd be making the food," Max joked.

"I mean, c'mon dude, think more logically. You really think that we would just kidnap ya after taking care of ya?" Iggy drawled out, in his "cowboy" voice.

"We wouldn't want to hurt someone like us," Angel said, sweetly.

"Like, you are such a cool person, Lexi, and we don't want someone like you go to that horrible place again," Nudge stated, uncommonly short.

"Yeah. We don't want someone whose innocent go in that place again," Gazzy said, determination in his big blue eyes.

Fang nodded. Pish. Typical drone-like answer.

I observed everyone in the room, from top to bottom, trying to see any lies. There were none.

"Okay," I breathed out. "Let's get a few things straight here: I'm not the typical bird-kid. I have a medical condition that I take medicine for. I know a secret place to get it, so Itex can't find me. Every so often, a pack of Erasers may find me. They keep trying to find me because I'm supposedly the 'special' one. I had an okay life before this. A life with no wings. Born naturally. The whitecoats there did many tests on me, holding my family in cells with only 2 small meals a day. Like only a bagel, egg and some water. It's crazy. But, the main thing is that I'll be on their top ten hit list. As in capturing them. Thankfully, the Erasers are getting weaker. But a warning; If any of you seem suspicious, I won't hesitate to maim you. I could and never will kill."

Everyone nodded their heads, understanding.

I got up from my bed-for-now, and opened my purple backpack. In the back, there was my laptop I got as a birthday present from my parents. Preparing for another one of my mini-speeches, I took my laptop out.

"This here," I said, pointing at the laptop, "is my laptop. I had a friend of mine make sure there are no tracking devices in it, and it is in the clear. No one is allowed on my laptop unless I say so. Before you say anything, Max, I am a very private person. If I see anyone, _ANYONE_, on my laptop, I don't wait to chop their arms off. Listening?"

The first thing I noticed was Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy looking a little green. Huh. I wonder why.

Max, Fang, and Angel shook their heads again, then went off somewhere. At least _some_ people have skills. Cause listening _IS _a skill.

I put my stuff away, and grabbed my favorite toy animals, Elena the giraffe and Stephane the elephant. I got them on a small trip to D. C. What is with me today? I, I, I. No more thinking about me today. Need to get some sleep for tomorrow. To see old friends I must have The Flock to meet. Very important. *yawn* Goodnight, whoever's reading this. Get to know me more tomorrow, or, you know, in the morning.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Again, sorry for the really late update. I was on a school trip, and had basketball practices. Recently, I had a concussion from butting heads with another girl. I really shouldn't be on here, but I got enough time to sneak it in. This was my 3rd concussion, my other 2 non-related to sports. Anyway, it's pretty serious. So, I won't be able to update anytime soon. I understand if no one goes on this for a while, because I probably will be on it for good in the summer, maybe even in February or April. Hopefully I can get back on the court soon. My doctor said I can't play until after Thanksgiving Break. I hope you guys understand. See ya guys.**

**-AJB**


End file.
